


I got you

by Superheronerd_1



Category: Saints Row
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 09:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19104394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superheronerd_1/pseuds/Superheronerd_1
Summary: Johnny doesn't care and he just wants to make sure Playa knows he doesn't care. Cause it's cool. Really.Gatboss day 4: Loyalty





	I got you

Johnny,for the absolute record, doesn't care. He doesn't. Honestly. 

 

It's just that it shocked him. Could you blame him? One day Johnny is mute friend is...well, he didn't really think anything. Thought if him as a crazy mother fucker.

 

Turns out he'd fuck the mother  _ and _ the father, if Johnny watching him stick his tongue down a multitude of people's throat.

 

Didn't even  _ say _ anything to him (not that Johnny expected him to). Just raised his glass in cheers and went back to...communicating? Communicating somehow to his new pals.

 

Johnny thought good for him for getting a couple. Man must have game. Wondered why he never  brought them around the church.

 

As Johnny sat at the table and listened to Eesh talk about her day he thought that  _ maybe _ Playa didn't feel comfortable. Coming out. Right? 

 

"You ever know a gay man?" Johnny asked.

 

Eesh nodded her head. "Knew a few of them. Knew some lesbians to. Meet a woman who said she was a  _ he _ and a  _ he _ who said he was a  _ she _ in makeup. Trans versus drag." She said over dishes. "Why? Someone hit on you?"

 

"No I just dont think their out." He said over sponging the countertop. She whose a he? Look he'll kill anyone doesn't matter what the got or don't got.

 

"Do not make them. If you have a suspicion-"

 

" I saw them stick their tongue down a guys throat-"

 

"- _ or _ you seen them make it comfortable. Show that you'll support them. Or that you don't care." Eesh adjusted her head scarf when it started slipping. "And when you're done with the talk of Adam and Steve wild you be able to go to my old place and grab my silk pillow? My dumbass  _ forgot _ ." 

 

Johnny smiled. "I still have the one from high school you used to to use."

 

Aisha turned to him with one eyebrow raised. "That's sweet and creepy at the same time."

 

"I knifed someone's skull today and  _ that _ 's what you find creepy?"

 

"It's been years, Johnny." But she smiled. 

  
  


**

 

The next day Playa is already at the church looking over Roller territory and crossing it out, scribbling purple.

 

When Johnny peers over his shoulder he sees tiny handwriting in the maps margins. 

 

_ The good donuts. They do piss in their ice tea. Like actually piss. Fucking gross  _

 

_ More brain than anything else so mo surprises. Just crash into building and hope wall falls down. Doubt can get any more explosives  _

 

_ Why are they selling it for so much? Only covers small market. Smaller bags smaller payments bigger consumer base. _

 

_ Shitty music. Like actually shitty music. Jesus H. Only big names tho. Get the little guys in each district to represent them. More representation means more income which means buying a whole ass aquarium. Not those wimpy ones, those giant ones. _

 

_ See if can get into police station and find who else Tanya's fucking. No way she's loyal to anyone but herself. _

 

"The fuck you want a aquarium for?" Johnny asked.

 

Playa looked up and raised an eyebrow. Held up his map.

 

"Yeah yeah. Take over the island." He shoved a book to the side to sit in the pew next to Playa. "Any grand plans to remake the damn seats in here?"

 

Kept staring. He had some blue eyes, Johnny's give him that. But got creepier the more he kept staring.

 

"Okay. Fine." He grabbed the map. Nothing in Vice king's at the moment, he kind of dropped the ball on it as soon as Aisha came back.

 

"I'm taking Eesh out for a date in a few days." Johnny said. He couldn't believe that Playa actually drew an explosion where Kindom Records used to be. Had stick figures on fire and everything. What a fucking nerd. "Thinking about Freckle Bitches."

 

"What?" Johnny asked because Playa threw a pen at him. "Bitches love Freckle bitches." 

 

He got another pen thrown at him."Did you steal these? I'm honestly asking."

 

Where the hell did the marker come from? 

 

"Remember when you just stood and listened? Go back to that." Johnny preached not really meaning it. He'll take stuff being thrown at him.

 

Even if said person has no taste in dates. Who  _ doesn't  _ love Freckles? Pussies that's who. 

 

Johnny didn't bother picking up the stolen stationary-make new blood do it. But he did kick it away so he wouldn't have to look at it. Only so much mess a guy could really take.

 

He leaned back and stretched his arms up. Weaved his fingers and bent his back slightly over the pew to get it to crack. "So uh...were you in hiding?"

 

Playa pointed at his papers and gave him a flat look.  _ Are you gonna let me work or not? _

 

Johnny doubted that he actually wanted to be sitting here coloring in a map judging by the tiny notes and doodles. "I mean about being...gay."

 

Playa shook his head. Pointed at his work.

 

Johnny honestly didnt care but wished the guy would say something. "Cause I mean,well, you had a thing for Lin."

 

Playa shook his head. Made a neutral hand movement.  _ Eh. _

 

"So you like...girls?"

 

Thumbs up.

 

"And guys?"

 

Another thumbs up. He had turned back to the papers. 

 

Johnny fidgeted in his seat. Does he like...say good for you? Ask if he's his type?  _ Congrats on figuring out who you are?  _

 

He must have been moving around a bit because suddenly Playa sighed loudly and moved his entire body mass to stare at Johnny. 

 

The guy had bags under his eyes and Johnny  _ swore  _ he had gotten shot in the arm just the other day but now it's like it happened weeks ago. Guy was fucking crazy. 

 

He raised an eyebrow as if Johnny was just talking about the weather.  _ What? _

 

"I'm just saying that. You know.I'm still gonna hang out with you. It's okay." A beat." To be gay."

 

" _ Jesus christ. _ "

 

"What!?" Johnny jumped. But Playa had one hand to the bridge if his nose and his face was scrunched. He looked like he was being stabbed in the dick or something.

 

But fuck that. "Did you say something?" 

 

Playa ignored him. When the shit get so defiant?

 

Instead he looked at him and  _ wow _ that's a face. Seemed like he just swallowed a whole ass lemon.

 

He leaned over and awkwardly pat Johnny's shoulder. Johnny tried to meet his eyes ( _ "Support your gay friends!")  _ but Playa was staring daggers into the wall.

 

Then he stood, gave a thumbs up and walked away shaking his head.

 

" _ Christ."  _ Johnny thought he heard. But then heard laughter and he knew he was crazy.

  
  



End file.
